Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: No one believed he was innocent, not even the one person who wished she could. SoulxMaka, SoulxLiz. Unfinished.


**AN: Just an idea that's been plaguing my brain. Don't be expecting anything to update any time soon. I just don't feel like sitting down and typing out a story anymore. Don't worry, I'm sure it will come back at some point. I hope…**

**This is an AU so…Yeah..**

**I can't think of anything else to say..**

Six months ago, Maka Albarn would have condisidered Soul Evans as one of the more handsome fathers, (Not that she found him attractive.) Sadly, she couldn't say the same about the man sitting before her now. There were bags under his eyes and his skin seemed washed out. The red shirt he was wearing was wrinkled and looked like he had worn it a few times since it had last been washed. No, this man didn't even seem like the one she met at the beginning of the year.

"Mr. Evans, I think you know why we are here today." She spoke to him as if he was a frightened animal, softly and calmly. "Miles is one of my favorite students. He is intelligent and friendly but lately, he's been rather clingy." The first grade teacher was about to continue when the man looked up.

Soul nodded his head a few times, "Yeah, he's like that at home. He's gotta be in the same room as me. I can't even take a shower without him." He scoffed, "He brings his toys in there and plays on the floor." A dark look came over his face and his voice dropped an octave, "I don't know how much longer I can take it."

And for the first time since Elizabeth Thompson-Evans went missing, Maka wondered if her husband had any hand in it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Maka willingly called her father for the first time in known history. She knew the case was under wraps but she just knew her father would tell her what the papers weren't.<p>

"Hello?"

"Papa? It's me.'

"MAKA? Oh hello my beautiful daughter!"

"Papa, please be serious. I need to talk to you about something?"

"Is this about Evans and his wife?"

"How'd you know?"

"Evans had to take time off work to come talk to you today. I figured the conversation would bring up some questions, at least on your part."

"Yeah.."

"So, ask away. I'll tell you what I can."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well, we don't know. She didn't come home from work and that's all we know for sure. We don't think she would have just run off. Everyone who knew her assures us that she wasn't that kind of person."

"What about her marriage with Soul, could she have wanted out of it?"

"Every time I saw them together, it seemed perfect. Then again so was their whole marriage. They were high school sweethearts ya know? Like Mama and I!"

"That's not the best example Papa."

''Well…Anyways, we never found any indication that Soul had any part in it. Actually, we haven't found any evidence at all."

"Papa, there's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

"Maka, please, for me, just stay away from Evans."

"Why?"

"Maka…"

"Papa, please tell me."

"Do you know Justin?"

"Of course! He's always so sweet to me."

"Soul swears it's him. Swears he has a motive. Swears he has evidence. Evidence he can't show us or else Justin will hurt Miles. Soul was never too stable in the first place but I think the case it really messing him up. I'm glad Miles is in your class…In case something happens…"

"Yeah, you're right. Well I have to go Papa. Papers to grade."

"Alright Sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too."

One the other side of town, Soul Evans lays on his bed and tries not to think about the picture in the box under the floorboard under the bed.

**AN: Soul, Spirit, and Justin are cops…If you didn't catch that. And Maka is a teacher who teaches Soul and Liz' son who is named after Miles Davis because they both cannonly like him. Like I said, don't expect this to update ever. It was just an idea I had that I really wanted to get out there.**

**Miles is awesome..I just couldn't fit him in at this part.**

**And the part about him being clingy is based off my cousin(Her dad died a few months ago). Who clings to me like Velcro. She sits outside the bathroom when I'm in there…It irritates me some times. Which makes me feel like shit when I yell at her… We're getting better though..**

**Long Author's Note is long…**


End file.
